This invention relates to a method for forming aqueous coal slurries having high coal contents by directly pulverizing coarse coal particles in the presence of water.
The use of coal as an energy source has now become important for substituting for petroleum and a number of techniques for utilizing coal are being studied. One such technique is directed to aqueous slurries of pulverized coal which may be transported and burnt as such.
Generally, coal may be disintegrated either by dry process or by wet process. However, the dry process has difficulties such as risks of explosion, environmental problems caused by coal dust, low operational efficiency etc., particularly when coal is to be pulverized as fine as possible.
The wet process is more advantageous than the dry process in that not only it does not have the above difficulties but also it may dispense with a separate step of dispersing pulverized coal in water to form aqueous coal slurries.
For use as a fuel aqueous coal slurries must have high coal concentrations and the coal particles therein must be very fine. When coarse coal particles are successively divided into finer particles by the wet process, fresh surfaces having high surface energy levels are constantly exposed without being wetted well with water and thus the resulting particles tend to agglomerate by the action of interparticle cohesive forces. This greatly decreases the pulverization efficiency and requires more power consumption to continue further pulverization. These phenomena become more striking with increasing coal concentrations and descreasing particle size in the aqueous coal slurry. When agglomeration takes place the slurry loses its fluidity so that its further pulverization and discharge impossible.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 136,665/1981 discloses an additive to be used in conjunction with the wet pulverization of coal to avoid the above-mentioned difficulties. However, this agent has been proven in practice to be effective only at coal concentrations less than 60% by weight. At coal concentrations higher than 60% the resulting slurry loses its fluidity before coal particles reach 70% passing through a 200 mesh screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for forming aqueous slurries of finely divided coal particles by directly pulverizing coarse coal blocks or particles in the presence of water with the aid of an agent which facilitates the wet pulverization of coal.